


Closing Night

by canufeelthemagictonight



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Beating, Gen, Grief, Guilt, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, I'm Sorry, Non-Canonical Character Death, Panic, Please Don't Kill Me, Punching, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: He doesn't want to do it. He doesn't want to do it, and yet, it must be done.We all remember that one incident where Joey pointed a gun at his friends. What if he actually had to pull the trigger?An Escape the Night AU.





	Closing Night

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, I just get really awful ideas.

_"You cannot hesitate with this next action,"_ hisses the Helm as Joey blocks out the sound of his friends begging for their lives, _"or your life will be over. Do you understand?"_

Joey nods despite himself.

"Just do it!" Andrea wails.

"Joey," pleads Liza, "put the gun down."

_"I want you to shoot one of your friends."_

He doesn't want to do it. He doesn't want to do it, and yet, it must be done. He takes a deep breath, squeezes his eyes shut so that he won't see who he hits, murmurs "Forgive me," and pulls the trigger.

A shot rings out, followed by a cry of pain, followed by silence.

_"Very good. Goodbye, Joey."_

Joey opens his eyes.

Gabbie Hanna stares at him through shocked brown eyes as her hand brushes against the gunshot wound in her breast. "What...?" The word is a strangled gasp in her throat. She tries to speak again, but her legs collapse from under her, and she falls to the ground in a heap of silver and red.

"Gabbie!" Tana's by her side in seconds. "Gabbie, are you okay? _Please_ be okay!"

Liza attempts to stop the bleeding. "Gab! Talk to us!"

"Someone get the first-aid kit," rambles Alex, who seems to have temporarily forgotten that they're in the Victorian era. "There's _gotta_ be one around here somewhere." He runs off, presumably to find one. Alison follows him.

"I'm sorry," Joey whispers as he removes the Helm, but no one's looking at him anymore.

"Come on, girl." DeStorm slips his hand into Gabbie's. He has an expression of devastation on his face, which seems out of character for a man like him. "Come on. It's just a scratch. You're tougher than this. You're _not_ gonna die on me. You're _not._ I won't let you. Come on, Gabbie. Stay with me."

Gabbie cracks a pained smile. It takes her a great deal of effort to sound out what she wants to say, but, eventually, she manages it. "I'm trying..."

"Gabbie!"

But she's lost too much blood. Even as her friends struggle to keep her alive, her body relaxes into death.

Joey drops the gun. _I killed her,_ he thinks. _I just shot and killed Gabbie in front of everyone. They know what I am now._ Tears blur his vision. _They'll never trust me again._

Tana sobs. Tyler whimpers. Liza closes Gabbie's eyes. Andrea is frozen with sorrow and disbelief. Alex and Alison return with some bandages they got from God knows where, only for Alex to drop them when he realizes that it's too late.

"I'm sorry," Joey says again, louder this time.

The next thing he knows, he's being beaten to a pulp by DeStorm's shaking fists. The Railroad Tycoon screams a string of nasty obscenities as he punches the Savant over and over again. Joey lies there, tears in his eyes, and takes it.

It's what he deserves.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
